combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MVP EdwardJ/Managerial Power: What should/should not be considered acceptable
Okay guys, amidst the turmoil caused by an altercation between EpaX and ComradeJ, I decided its time to speak up. Let's take a trip down memory lane shall we? As all you of you know, I am a Crew Trainer at McDonald's. It is regarded as highly privileged position, one step below managerial positions. Everyone has to start off as a lowly crew member. Even I did. When I first started working, I always worked with a then-crew trainer. He was a hard worker and all, but his attitude was very unappealing. When we all first start, we make mistakes. It should be forgiven. But no, on my second shift I accidentally knocked over the salt and pepper dispenser, wasting it, my punishment was swift. He told me off in a very bad way, telling me 'If you keep around, you can go home. We don't need you'. He then told the shift manager about it, who, as he favoured the crew trainer because of his experience, told me off even more and blamed the month's lost revenue on the single incident. I was enraged. I wanted to say something, but I can't. Apparently 'I am the manager, I boss people around, I can do what I want and you, are my crew. I tell you what to do' over rules everything. I was stuck in a rut. Did I really get a job here, to get mistreated every shift? I thought to myself. But I kept it suppressed. I strongly disliked the crew trainer because he treats others nicely and mistreats me for being inexperienced. As a co-worker from the front counter had told me, 'Its not just you, there are others. People know he treats all the girls at the front really nicely, but treats the guys like ' Discrimination at its best eh? Nothing the victims can do about it because they are two-faced. They put on a charade for the girls and the managers, to be tricked into thinking they are role model employees, but as they leave, all hell breaks loose. Looks can be deceiving, but many people look the other way. Soon, I had made my way up the 'ranks' of the crew, and became a role model employee. I was one of the fastest and deemed the most hard-working employee the store had seen in months. Everyone liked me: The managers liked my efficiency, my attitude to work and my motivation; the back area crew liked me for my flexibility, my ability to help and my 'let everyone have a go' attitude to work; the front area crew liked me for being efficient and fast working, especially in busy periods to prevent customers complaining. I was highly regarded and spoken highly of. Within the space of 6 months, I had earnt my Cleanliness, Quality and Service star. Then came a female employee, who changed things dramatically. She was known before, for causing havoc and notorious for cheating and lying. But everyone accepted her. I did initially. But as the months went by, her usually harmless 'cheating' had become very blatant. She broke many restaurant policies; up to and including stealing. But everyone looked the other way because to them, she was a sweet talking, nice girl who loves her work. It does not stop there. Within a span of 2 months, she had 'earnt' her Q,S and C star. It was much faster than me. I was shocked. How the hell does someone get verified for 3 stations in 2 months? I suspected corruption but at the time, I looked the other way. But in the end, corruption cannot be hidden forever. 'Fast Pass' as she calls it, was the way she got there in the end. By socially engineering a crew trainer, she was able to get everything verified without prior training. Until she got her M Star, I lost it. Completely. But that's another story. I (eventually) got my M star, after many 20%-40% scores in the quiz. But by then I had applied to be a Crew trainer. As I was a role model employee, I was promoted to a provisional crew trainer. I had passed my application and now I need to demonstrate that I deserve the role as a Crew trainer. As the crew trainer I used to work with found another job and left, I start to realise that the other crew trainers were much more friendly and easy to talk to. They constantly reminded me that 'There are only two rules for the back area: The customer is always right, and gold star quality' I also noticed that the majority of them had the X star, the one that is rarely given out because you have to be rated exceptional. Soon, after alot of being the manager's pet, and sucking up, I got my X star. As I got rated exceptional, I was then officially made a crew trainer. At that point, my moral character started to decline. As I got my X Star, I became more arrogant and less well-spoken. I always assert my dominance and speed, in an attempt to prevent any other people performing on par with me. I asserted the fact that I was rated Exceptional and have priority over everyone. I started getting agitated and infuriated at the smallest things But worst of all, I started to mistreat my crew members. I used to be a friendly and hard worker who offers to help others in need when wanted. But now, I became obsessed with my speed. I always competed with the other workers based on their 'KVS' speed. In our kitchen we have a 'Kitchen Video Screen' where the orders come in and as we finish the order, we serve it off. The number(s) at the bottom represent our service speed per order and an overall service time. I had formerly held the fastest speed in the restaurant with 16 seconds per order, with a 29 second overall. However, I was surpassed by a co-worker. As I found out from one of the managers, I was deeply enraged. I confronted him and accused him of 'cheating the system' and not 'following procedure', of which neither was done. Every subsequent shift that I worked with him, I began to mistreat him. When I needed help during busy periods, I kept yelling at him to go faster when, in fact, he was up to speed. I picked on his minor mistakes. I told him off for not following procedure in minor things which most people do the dodgy way of the latter. I became a monster. But that's not the worst part. I trained him. He was one of my crew. In their orientation, I had told them that 'It was okay to make a few mistakes. Everyone does. So I'm not going to dwell on the negative, instead, I will give you a friendly reminder of the correct procedure and you can work from there' But one day, I was at breaking point where he just pushed me over the top. It was crew orientation, where I had to train new crew who have recently been employed. I was giving a restaurant tour when he started hurling abuse at me. I ignored it. As soon as I reached the kitchen again, to demonstrate how to make burgers, he started asserting his speed and boasting how he was the 'superman' of the store. I told him they were new so I had to teach them step by step. At that point, I was close to breaking point. Every time I issued new instructions to the crew during the tutorial, the pretentious prick of a crew member kept shouting at me for being too slow and how my productivity levels were low. That was another way of saying that I'm lazy. I explained again that I needed to teach them step by step. After which, he made an abrupt assumption that I liked the new employee, who coincidentally was female. That was when I completely lost it. 'Enough is ENOUGH! I don't give a if I'm slow, I'm teaching them for sake. If you think you can do better, go teach them. Otherwise, shut the up!' So he asked me 'Do you get bullied?' which was, to me, a direct and extremely personal attack. That's when all hell broke loose. I balled a fist and smashed the KVS screen, walked off, clocked off and went home. The next day at work, I was called in to a meeting with the manager. They discussed the actions of both parties, and how his actions were inappropriate for a crew member, which was considered harassment. They also explained that my actions were justified but highly inappropriate because I was revered as a model employee, who was a hard worker. They had chosen me to train the new crew in hope that they will turn out like me. Instead, they had told me that 'If you're going to lose it, go somewhere else. Because at this point in time, Jacqueline and Susanna have a bad impression on you, and our store' The crew member who provoked the incident had his employment terminated, his name blacklisted on every store and a warning sheet record which goes along with him. As I was training crew during the time of the incident, my crew trainer title was taken away from me, my moderator-like powers were suspended for 10 days, of which, they were given back on the 7th day, with the remaining 3 days to prove that I had deserved my position. I layed down in my bed, rethinking the incident. I had become increasingly arrogant. The powers given to me, I had exploited and abused them. I was another victim of the corruption of power. I can definitely agree with anyone, that I was a much friendlier, more laid-back and easy to talk to person before I was promoted to a Crew Trainer. You may ask 'What does this have to do with the altercation between EpaX and ComradeJ?' Well I'll explain below As the end of the voting nears for the proposition to remove the moderator status of EpaX, I had known that if I vote for either side, I would lose a friend. But with voting comes an unbiased attitude. My Ratio Decidendi, or 'Reasonable Decision' is going to be unveiled. my vote will surprise many, but I do not apologise for it. I stand by it. So here's my two cents for this whole altercation. It should've been resolved ages ago. If either side had apologised to the other, this wouldn't have happened. It wouldn't have caused a divide between the Wiki. I find myself stuck between EpaX and ComradeJ for the past few days, trying to clear my conscience as I cast my vote. But guilt follows me everywhere. Its an ultimatum for me. If I vote Yes, EpaX will no longer be my friend. We've had a strained friendship since the 8th Grade, of which I have tried many times to repair and amend. As he used to be a close friend, I can't get myself to vote 'Yes' in fear of retribution and potential future bullying and isolation from his associates. I do not have any close friends at school, and they are the closest I have to close friends. Sure Angel and Jess are my best friends, but there's been an altercation between them, with me, also wedged in the middle. I've ignored over 100 texts and I've put strain on that relationship as well. The unseparable 3 are breaking into small fights all the time and I don't know how long I can stand this. If I vote No, ComradeJ will no longer be my friend. Jen is a genuinely nice person, who I've known for quite a while. She's down to earth, understands my problems and approachable. Although I do agree with and sympathise with her for the hardship she's been put through, I'd hate to see our friendship ruined by the decision I'm making. It makes me cry, because I used to almost always have my way with girls, and this will tear a hole, tarnishing my reputation forever. Jen is not exactly a close friend, but she understands what I go through, and all the I've been through. So If I vote 'No', I will be severing a tie; breaking a friendship with someone I've trusted with my secrets, someone who truly understands me, who knows what total and utter isolation feels like. I would have a guilty conscience for a very very long time. So my vote for the proposition is an entirely different vote. As this is EpaX's first mistake, a demotion is not entirely appropriate. EpaX does not deserve to be stripped of his position because of one mistake. Think about it, I made many mistakes whilst being a Crew Trainer. Only then, when I damaged the KVS monitor, did I get punished. But I did not have my powers stripped from me permanently. I am a nice person. I know that people make mistakes. So before anyone decides their vote on the proposition, I would take a good hard look at it and consider the facts. As you can see in my story, that everyone has a bad side. But it doesn't mean people are entirely bad. I strongly believe that EpaX should deserve another chance, a chance to reform. So the verdict I would decide appropriate and most justified, will be a suspension of power, with a probationary duration. I don't know if its possible or will be allowed in the proposition, but I know this must be the best course of action to be taken. As I have said before, I've made mistakes and I paid for it. So the proposition can be scrapped. EpaX does not need to lose his moderator position due to one altercation. Instead, he should have his moderator title revoked, his moderator powers suspended for 10 days, with 3 active days as probation. It will give him time to reflect upon his actions, and to improve his character once he regains his position as a site moderator. I know I am in no position to make the decision of suspending his power, but it is, out of all the options I've seen, the most justifiable and appropriate action to be taken in this situation. Sorry if there might be any spelling errors or grammatical errors, I had typed this entire blog from an iPad. On a lighter note, Fast and Furious: Fast 6 is the best movie yet; Attended the pre-screening sponsored by Zen Garage, Allstars and Mega Meet. Category:Blog posts Category:EdwardHeartsU